Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by elodidine
Summary: Parfois il suffit d'une aide inattendue pour sauver un innocent des ténèbres.


Une petite histoire que j'ai retrouvé sur mon disque dur et qui date tout de même de 2012.

J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au manga mais l'essentiel ne change pas.

Pour ceux qui lisent Mystère chez les Nara, voilà une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la rencontre entre Naruto et les Nara.

Ah et aussi une précision qui peut avoir son importance, surtout pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Mystère chez les Nara... les discussions en italiques se font par la pensée.

* * *

Tôt le matin et dans une ruelle sombre une personne était recroquevillée. Pour un passant d'une rue perpendiculaire, il s'agissait certainement d'un ivrogne qui s'était endormi là quelques heures plutôt. Pourtant, si on s'en approchait on pouvait remarquer qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un enfant, un tout jeune enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans si on se fiait à sa taille. Quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant se réveilla mais ne bougea seulement que pour regarder autour de lui avant de se remettre dans la position fœtus et de regarder d'un œil autour de lui, terrifié. La crainte de l'enfant était visible, et l'on pourrait se demander ce qui rend un si jeune enfant si craintif. Pourquoi alors que son regard ne devrait être qu'innocence, ces yeux exprimaient-ils une si grande peur que quelque chose de terrible puisse se reproduire.

Malheureusement pour l'enfant, une personne au regard haineux le trouva et alerta les autres. Seulement pour alerter les autres il dû se retourner, et l'enfant en profita pour s'enfuir. Il ne pût pas aller bien loin, les gens le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne rentre dans la forêt où il espérait trouver un refuge. Dès que l'un d'eux le maintint, il se remit en position fœtus, les mains derrière la nuque et les coudes près du visage. Il espérait ainsi se protéger des coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui faire du mal, il y avait des gens habillés normalement, mais d'autre avait un bandeau et il savait que c'était ceux-là qui faisaient le plus mal. Ces ninjas avec leurs techniques étaient pire que les villageois. Il avait également compris qu'il ne fallait pas regarder ceux aux yeux rouges dans les yeux et tous faire pour que ceux aux yeux blancs ne le touche pas. Voilà six mois qu'il avait été jeté de l'orphelinat où il était. Après tout d'après la directrice, un monstre n'a pas le droit de vivre et encore moins dans son si respectable établissement. Six long mois à vivre dans la rue sans savoir pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit à vivre comme les autres enfants. Pourquoi son papa et sa maman n'étaient pas là ? Personne n'avait voulu lui répondre. Après deux mois il avait trouvé cette partie de la forêt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les gens ne le suivaient pas dedans. Il réussit depuis lors à y aller à chaque fois que les gens lui couraient après, et n'en ressortait qu'une fois qu'il était sûr que les gens étaient partis. Seulement cette fois là, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour leur échapper. Il n'était pourtant qu'à deux pas. Il subit alors, espérant que cela se termine le plus vite possible.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'enfant ne senti plus rien, il éloigna prudemment l'un de ses coudes des ses yeux et regarda les gens partir en riant. Il attendit qu'ils soient hors de vu avant de se trainer dans la forêt. Elle le protègerait, il en était sûr, et lui permettrait de dormir. Il chercha son coin favori, une petite clairière et s'allongea près de l'eau. Il ne sentit pas les cerfs s'approcher de lui et l'un d'entre eux, le chef s'approcha et s'installât à ses côtés. Quelques minutes après un cerf plus jeune arriva, accompagné d'un enfant brun avec les cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval. Il regarda un instant l'autre enfant et sut instantanément qu'il ne faisait pas partie du clan, après tout personne du clan n'était blond. L'enfant était recroquevillé, il ne pouvait rien voir de plus que ces cheveux, et le cerf lui cachait la vue. Il décida alors d'attendre son réveil et quoi de mieux pour attendre que dormir se dit-il.

Au même moment, dans une maison en bordure de la forêt un homme se réveilla et se dirigea vers une pièce voisine à sa chambre. Dans cette pièce, une autre chambre, se trouvait un lit d'enfant. Le lit était vide l'homme commença à s'inquiéter, sa femme étant en voyage, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir avec elle quelque part dans la maison comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis sa naissance. Après tout elle s'était jurée qu'il ne serait pas aussi feignant que son père. Après avoir regarder plus attentivement il regarda dans toutes les pièces et dû se rendre à l'évidence, une évidence qui lui fit très peur : son fils avait disparut. Il remarqua alors que la porte menant à la forêt était ouverte, il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger dehors. Il remarqua immédiatement des traces de petits pieds comme ceux de son fils accompagnés de traces de sabots. Dès c'est instant l'inquiétude s'envola, il savait son fils en sécurité. Il suivit tout de même les traces pour donner une leçon à son fils.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva à la clairière, et vit tout d'abord son fils endormi contre son cerf-ami, ce qui le fit sourire. En s'approchant, il remarqua que son propre cerf-ami servait d'oreiller à un autre enfant. Quand il le sentit, le cerf se leva et se plaça devant l'enfant qui fut réveillé par le mouvement. Il entendit alors son cerf-ami ouvrir leur lien

« _Je ne peux pas te laisser approcher Shikaku_

\- _Pourquoi donc ?_

\- _Car je ne peux être sûr de tes intentions envers l'enfant, je sais que tu possèdes une rencoeur contre Kyubi, alors je ne peux pas te laisser passer._

\- _Quel est le rapp… C'est Naruto n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _En effet._

\- _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

\- _Comment pourrait-il aller bien ! J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, un enfant devrait être béni, c'est notre avenir et vous, les humains vous le considérer comme un moins que rien._

\- _Je ne le considère pas comme un moins que rien, je peux te le garantir. C'est le fils de mes amis !_

\- _Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait !_

\- _Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je suis rentré il y a tout juste trois jours d'une mission avec Inoïchi et Choza qui a durée près de dix mois, et depuis tu ne me parles plus sauf pour me critiquer !_

\- _Et bien je me demande où est donc passer l'intelligence des Nara. Je tiens à te signaler que ton clan, certes n'a pas agit mais a fermé les yeux !_

\- _Mais fermer les yeux sur quoi ?_

\- _Cela fait plusieurs mois que cet enfant vient se réfugier dans cette clairière pour ne pas être battu par les villageois et certains ninja._

\- _Que ? Mais je le croyais à l'orphelinat !_

\- _Et bien de toute évidence il n'y ait plus !_

\- _Très bien, maintenant peux tu me laisser l'approcher, je te jure que je ne vais rien lui faire, je vais au contraire le ramener à la maison pour le soigner._

\- _D'accord, mais au moindre mauvais coup de ta part tu perds ma confiance ! »_

Après ce dialogue, le cerf s'éloigna pour laisser Shikaku s'approcher de Naruto. Ce dernier voulu rester près du cerf qui tenta de le rassurer en lui donnant un petit coup de museau. Shikaku décida alors de s'accroupir là ou il se tenait pour discuter avec Naruto. Si ce que son ami lui avait dit était vrai alors il aller lui falloir de la patience pour gagner la confiance de Naruto.

« Bonjour Naruto, je m'appelle Shikaku.

\- C'est qui Naruto ? »

Ces simples petits mots firent frémir Shikaku de colère, mais il se calma rapidement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on t'appelle ?

\- Non, moi tout le monde m'appelle Démon.

\- Et bien, tout le monde a fait une grosse erreur, ce n'est pas comme cela que tes parents t'ont appelé, ils t'ont nommé Naruto. Je reviens d'une mission de plusieurs mois, mais il me semble qu'avant que je ne parte tu étais à l'orphelinat ? Pourquoi n'y es-tu plus ?

\- La directrice a dit que les monstres comme moi ne le méritait pas.

\- Et bien ta Directrice avait tord et sera puni. Tu dois bien comprendre une chose, tu n'es pas un monstre, et personne ne peut de traiter comme tu l'as été. Il est de plus interdit de jeter à la rue ou de maltraiter un enfant comme cela a été le cas pour toi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un enfant, je…

\- Naruto tu es un enfant

\- Vous avez dit que vous connaissiez mes parents, alors qui sont-ils ?

\- Ils étaient de grand ninja, mais malheureusement ils sont mort tous les deux peu de temps après ta naissance, c'est pourquoi tu étais à l'orphelinat.

\- Quels sont leurs noms ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, seul le Hokage le peux, et il ne le fera pas tant que tu ne seras pas capable de te défendre, tant que tu ne seras pas junin.

\- Mais,…pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, ils étaient de grand ninja, ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient puissant et avaient de nombreux ennemis. Si ces ennemis apprennent ton lien avec eux alors ils vont soit te kidnapper pour faire de toi un ninja dans leur rang, soit te tuer. Et personne au village n'est au courant de ton identité. En réalité, dans le monde nous ne sommes que quatre, le Hokage, ton parrain, la femme qui a aidé à te mettre au monde et moi. Et personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, tu as compris ?

\- Oui

\- Bien, maintenant veux-tu bien me suivre jusqu'à ma maison ? elle est en bordure de forêt, tu pourras revenir ici tant que tu le souhaites dès l'instant où ma femme ou moi-même sommes prévenu. D'ailleurs à l'origine je suis venue ici pour punir mon fils qui n'a pas respecté cette condition.

\- Vous parler du garçon allongé derrière vous et qui nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure.

\- En effet. Shikaku se retourna lentement, et le jeune garçon déglutit avant d'oser prendre la parole.

\- Salut papa.

\- SHIKAMARU ! A la maison et sur le champ »

Shikamaru ne se fit pas prié et parti en courant suivi par son cerf.

Shikaku se retourna vers Naruto et lui tendit la main. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Naruto s'avança vers lui, mais au moment de prendre la main tendue il ramena sa propre main contre sa poitrine. Seulement c'était sans compter sur le cerf qui le poussa vers Shikaku.

Cette journée changea la vie de Naruto qui commença à comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas pareil, et qu'il pouvait faire confiance et découvrir le sentiment d'être aimé. Quelques jours plus tard, il jura qu'à son tour, un jour il protègerait ces personnes qui l'ont aidé et qui l'ont aimé alors qu'il était rejeté par tous.


End file.
